


Coyote in Wolf's Clothing

by kirargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott helped her pick it out; he indulged her at the store when she looked at every single costume they had, before laughing, grabbing a wolf costume from the shelf, and saying, “Hey, I could be you!” Lydia’s the one who helped her with makeup, insisting that the costume would be better if she allowed Lydia to smear sticky black lipstick on her top lip and on the bottom of her nose to look like a snout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coyote in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> [roarofalannister](http://roarofalannister.tumblr.com) said: malia/kira and number 2 (matching costumes) owo
> 
> warnings: ableist language, alcohol

Malia is  _rocking_  this costume.

Scott helped her pick it out; he indulged her at the store when she looked at every single costume they had, before laughing, grabbing a wolf costume from the shelf, and saying, “Hey, I could be you!” Lydia’s the one who helped her with makeup, insisting that the costume would be better if she allowed Lydia to smear sticky black lipstick on her top lip and on the bottom of her nose to look like a snout. Though Malia isn’t happy to admit it (lipstick tastes  _weird_ ), Lydia was right.

She tilts her head at herself in the mirror, smiling at the floppy-eared hat that’s held in place by fuzzy straps that velcro under her chin. Bulky gloves make her hands clumsy and half-useless, but they’re soft, and they have fake claws on the fingertips, and she sorta loves them anyway. Is it stupid that she’s having so much fun feeling like a real member of the pack? Probably. Malia’s not sure. It’s stupid that humans have to worry about looking too excited about things, on top of everything else.

Lydia’s doorbell rings, and Lydia emerges from the bathroom in her low-cut Queen of Hearts costume. Malia trails behind her down the stairs, where Allison’s waiting to pick them up.

This party is gonna be  _awesome_.

—

The party is at the house of someone named Jackson Whittemore who Malia’s never met, but has been assured repeatedly is terrible. Allison explained to her that they’re only going because he’s got a huge house, and they really just want somewhere fun to dance with their friends. Allison explains a lot of things, often without Malia even having to ask. Allison is nice. Malia thinks maybe she wouldn’t leave Allison behind if the pack gets captured again.

The second Lydia pulls open the front door, the party is an affront to Malia’s sharp senses. Music and party guests compete to be loudest, resulting in an erratic cacophony of noise that seems strong enough to knock them all right back off the porch. An overwhelming combination of smells hits Malia’s nose: sweat, alcohol, powdery Halloween makeup. The lighting, at least, is dim—but sequined costumes and strings of orange flashing lights and silvery streamers hanging from the walls are still enough to make Malia a little dizzy.

Lydia flips her curled hair over one shoulder, takes Allison’s hand, and strides directly into the center of it all. Scott and Stiles putz around a little longer, first fidgeting near the drink table, then mumbling to each other at the edge of the crowd, until finally Stiles grabs Scott by the hand and tows him onto the dance floor, where Malia can see them giggling at least as much as they’re dancing. For herself, Malia grabs a fruity-flavored drink that won’t get her drunk no matter how much she guzzles, and heads out to find someone to dance with.

Wading through the masses of people—honestly, she’s surprised this many people go to Beacon Hills High School—she encounters more people she’s familiar with, some pack, some human. Boyd waves at her from the drink table, Erica’s bright hair visible at his side. Intending to use the bathroom, she accidentally interrupts Isaac making out with Danny Mahealani. A friendly girl from Malia’s English class compliments her costume, and a guy she doesn’t know dances with her for a while, and then the front door opens and Malia’s coyote ears hear Kira’s voice, and she takes off into the crowd with new purpose.

She elbows her way through the clumps of dancing people until she reaches the front door, where Kira is still standing.

Malia’s stomach doesn’t have time to do the excited, tingly jumping it usually does when she’s around Kira—she’s too busy staring at Kira’s costume. A floppy hat, gray mittens… she’s wearing a little gray dress where Malia’s wearing gray jeans and a gray t-shirt, but it’s clear that they’ve both dressed as wolves.

Kira laughs nervously. “Nice costume,” she says. “What a great idea.”

Malia grins at her. “You too.”

Kira looks relieved that Malia’s not upset. She smiles at Malia for another moment. She doesn’t have a makeup snout like Malia does, but she’s wearing lipstick, too. Hers is red, though, and on both of her lips. Malia wonders if lipstick would taste as funny on Kira’s lips. Somehow, she thinks she might not mind it as much.

Then Kira asks, “Do you know where Scott is?” and after pointing her in the right direction, Malia moves on.

—

So far tonight, four different people have confused Malia with Kira. Standing together at the drinks table, two people complimented them on their couple’s costume. And now, Malia is trying to dance with some random guy she doesn’t know, but he brushes her off and says, “Hang on, isn’t your girlfriend right over there?”

“What? What girlfriend?” She has to yell over the music.

“The other wolf!” Random Guy yells back.

Malia frowns, and spins around, and yep, there’s Kira, standing a few feet away. Seeing Malia look, she blushes, ducks her head, starts to walk away—but Malia jogs over and grabs her by the arm to turn her around. Malia grins. Kira’s lips are parted. She looks a little lost.

“Dance with me, dumbass!” Malia shouts over the music. Though she takes a step closer to Malia, Kira still looks uncertain, so Malia puts one of her paw-gloved hands on the small of Kira’s back and tugs her in close. She hears Kira’s breath catch. She smiles. Kira is warm through her dress, her upper body pressed loosely to Malia’s. They’re close enough that Malia feels each of Kira’s breaths against her cheek, feels each shift of her body as Malia guides her into easy, light-hearted dance. She puts her other arm around Kira’s waist, too, because why not? Kira is smiling, bouncing up and down in place in an awkward, very adorable attempt at dancing.

“Loosen up!” Malia yells. She shimmies down Kira’s front, hands never leaving her waist, and gets to see Kira’s eyes go wide. Kira has pretty eyes. Kira has pretty  _everything_. Malia straightens back up, smiling widely when she sees that Kira’s easing up a little, dancing with a bit more freedom. She shakes out her hair, and Malia is washed in the fascinating scent of vanilla and electricity.

The music is so loud that Malia can feel it in her bones and in her chest, and Kira is so, so  _warm_  that Malia feels like she’s got a party full of people dancing within her stomach, and before she can stop to think it through, she leans down and presses her lips against Kira’s. She closes her eyes; the maelstrom of jumping people around them flicks to black, but the loud music still surges through her veins. Kira stills in her arms. Her mouth is as warm as the rest of her; Malia sets about exploring it with immense enthusiasm. Her head feels light, and her heart is beating way too loud and way too fast, and then Kira starts to kiss her back, and Malia smiles so hard that they have to stop kissing.

Someone in the crowd wolf-whistles, which Malia thinks is ironic. Kira, grinning hard and blushing even harder, hides her face against Malia’s throat. Malia holds her tight with her fake paws, glad that the claws are flimsy and plastic and can’t actually break Kira’s skin.

She was right: lipstick is way better when she’s kissing it off Kira’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://hauntedkira.tumblr.com/post/101460929521/malia-kira-and-number-2-matching-costumes-owo)


End file.
